edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Project
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Project is a trilogy being written by Cory of PRIVATE Corp and concept created by the Medieval Lombax. A crossover trilogy that involves the Eds in three different senerios, with Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked being the first, Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story as the second, and Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: the Meister Within as the third, along with six interquels in the work. Deadlocked is completed and Kingdom Hearts is still going on, while Meister Within is being constructed. Summary The Project is a crossover trilogy which, according to Cory, takes the Eds through some other shows/games they have yet to touch on, and place them in situations that involves a massive overlying plot. For now, the main plot is that the Eds are getting involve some strange supernatural powers that they have yet to touch and are busy going around the universe learning about how others live. The overall theme of this story is "Know Thy Enemy," based upon the song "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. ''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked'' : Main article: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked The first story in the Project, Deadlocked is to be believed as the first successful Ed, Edd n Eddy/Ratchet & Clank crossover. It starts with the Eds waking up in their homes, with Eddy being the only one being spotlighted, and getting thrown into the Preliminaries of the new DreadZone, Dreadzone X. After learning what is going on, the Eds find only the boys of the cul-de-sac, minus Jimmy, in the living quarters of their group, Team Cul-de-Sac, and the Eds learn that they are completing for their lives all under the jurisdiction of the new head of Dreadzone, Gandolfini Birman. Over the course of five acts, the Eds travel across the Polaris galaxy, where the main setting takes place, but two planets are located elsewhere in the Ratchet & Clank universe. When the Eds are done with the planets, they will return to the Dreadzone Space Station, where they will compete in the Battledome in the qualifiers and then take on the Exterminators in hopes if getting out and heading home. But as the game progressed, the Eds are facing much tougher opponents and eventually got caught in a plan in which they are forced to take on one more challenge and be expected to die, but with some help from outside forces, the Eds went on to take on their biggest challenge: Dr. Nefarious. With one decisive move, the Eds went on and finished the game, leaving the station just mere moments before the station was destroyed. And in classic Ratchet & Clank, the Epilogue ended with Challenge Mode, and Ed's move of pushing the right button led to the Bonus Chapter and to Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story'' : Main article: Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story A rather self-explanatory story that haves the Eds going through a Kingdom Hearts-style universe on search of their friends and the mystical keyholes. Rather than doing the original universe that everyone knows about and using characters from the series itself, this is much more distant as it takes place in the Cartoon Network universe and collides with other cartoons shows that aired on the channel. The central plot centers the Eds around on a rescue mission for the cul-de-sac children after their world was destroyed by Darkside, but the mission esclades into finding the Pure Hearted and the two missing kings. Eventually the Eds get to explore shows of the Golden Age, the Dark Millennium Age and the Turn of the Decade (or New Age), while fighting Heartless of every shape and size in hopes of sealing keyholes, rescuing cul-de-sac children, and teaming up with heroes to stop the threat of Heartless. The boys then learn about the threat known as the Destroyer of Light is the cause of their misery and they are pursuing to stop Father's plan of reaching the mythical Kingdom Hearts, but the Eds need to fight their former friend, who became Mask, and free the Pure Hearted. ''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: the Meister Within'' The third and final story in the Project, Meister Within takes place two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts and it is a three way crossover with the anime Soul Eater and cartoon Samurai Jack. There are some things left unknown at the moment, but it is clear that Aku is the main villain, the world is set on Earth instead of space, and two of the three Eds are meisters while the third Ed is a Demon Weapon. There is no time-travelling between the present time and the future for Samurai Jack. #2.5 -'' Combat Racing: the Organization Cup'' ... #2.75 -'' Kingdom Hearts II: Ed, Edd n Eddy Redux'' The sequel to the events of Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story and taking place one year before Meister Within, there is not a whole lot known at the moment. However, what can be said is the main villains will be different, the Eds will return to their jobs, new worlds and Heartless will appear, and returning characters and worlds as well. Characters The Cul-de-Sac Children Eddy: You know him, you love him, you can't live without him. The short Ed is one of the main stars of the Project, with him being the leader of Team Cul-de-Sac in Deadlocked, a Defender in Kingdom Hearts and a meister in Meister Within. In Deadlocked, he is classified as a mid-range fighter, using weapons that are much suited for mid-range fighting. He carry an Omni-Wrench, model 2000, for short range attacks and certain challenges in the Eds' campaigns. In Kingdom Hearts, Eddy is a Defender similar to Goofy, but has the personality of Donald. He has a shield, but rather than using it for the standard blocks, he uses it more for combat, making it into a giant yo-yo. He does not possess the power of magic, but he can use the others' spells to add to his move set, and he does possess three Limit Breaks. Edd "Double D": The middle man and the brains of the Eds, and one of the main stars of the Project. Double D tries maintains his more "non violent" personality in Deadlocked by being the on-field medic and mechanic and a long-range fighter, the Keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts ''and being Ed's meister in ''Meister Within, but fails. In Deadlocked, Double D is not one to go about fighting in the first place, but due to the rules of Dreadzone, he was forced into fighting. He has control over the Revive button on his suit, which allows him to heal anyone that has fallen. His weapons are more strategic and defensive, allowing the Ed to . He sports a gem call the Telekinesis Gem that helps him with lifting the heavy weapons and lack of jumping skills, and it temporary gave Double D some magic skills when facing against the Extraterrestrial, and was carried over into Kingdom Hearts ''through Ed choosing the "Go Home" option. In ''Kingdom Hearts, he was chosen to be the Keyblade wielder and he clearly knows how to wield such a weapon. He does possess magic of his own, and he owns more Limit Breaks than Eddy. Ed: The good ol' lovable oaf that we all know and love. The final main star of the Project, he is clearly the short-range brawler in Deadlocked, and he switches that over to being a Sage in Kingdom Hearts, and converts back by being a Demon Weapon in Meister Within. For Deadlocked, Ed is served more than less as the "big guy," the person to hit as he maintains his true nature of being a strong and tough boy. In Kingdom Hearts, he gets a partner on his head and becomes a wizard, though he claims himself to be a Sage and a Red Mage. All of Ed's moves are based around his more destructive nature, and he is the only Ed not to have special Limit Breaks himself. In Meister Within, it appears that Ed happens to be a demon weapon, transforming into a broken-tipped claymore that also has a gun built inside of him. His meister partner is Double D. Kevin: The jock and a bit of a bully to the Eds, he served as an off-field mechanic for the Eds during Deadlocked. Before the Big Picture Show, he still calls the Eds "dorks," but he rarely uses it when the Eds are in danger of losing their lives. He is very handy with the wrench and has managed to fix the Eds' suit before taking on their last challenge. In Kingdom Hearts, he was found wandering the streets of Jump City and ran into the Eds, who then asked him to repair their ship as they explore the city. Jonny 2x4 and Plank: The bald nature kid and his piece of lumber, Jonny is the mission control for the Eds during Deadlocked. As mission control, he provides the Eds information about their surroundings and help them win their challenges. However, due to his lack of general knowledge, Plank gives all the information and Jonny translates this. After Deadlocked, he falls to the dark side to become the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, prior to the events of the Big Picture Show. His condition is in Kingdom Hearts is rather complex as the boy was possessed by the Lich in Ooo. The boy was eventually freed from his spell by being hit in the head by a Rare Vendor and a Light spell. Rolf: The foreign boy of unknown origins, Rolf hails as the promotional manager for Team Cul-de-Sac in Deadlocked. When he first appeared, he was unconscious from sudden shock of being in the universe of Ratchet & Clank and he quickly recovers to be the promotional manager. Though he still maintains his speech, he warms up with the technology as he went to do hosting duty with York the Impaler and Marsha Violet. In Kingdom Hearts, Rolf is on Nowhere to where he is doing some farming business before the Eds showed up. Jimmy: A minor character in this trilogy. In Deadlocked, he was sentenced into the Dreadzone prison block for an unknown reason. He did make it out alive and got to see the Eds win the game. In Kingdom Hearts, he and Sarah were found roaming around in Stormalong Harbor, being chased by the Heartless before being saved by the Eds. Sarah: A minor character in this trilogy. In Deadlocked, she was sentenced into the Dreadzone prison block for an unknown reason. She did not make it out alive, getting shot in the head by Marsha. In Kingdom Hearts, she and Jimmy were found roaming around in Stormalong Harbor, being chased by the Heartless before being saved by the Eds. Nazz: A minor character in this trilogy. In Deadlocked, she was sentenced into the Dreadzone prison block for an unknown reason. She did made it out alive and got to see the Eds win the game. In Kingdom Hearts, she was held captive on the Glorft battleship for most of the chapter, until she was freed by Kiva. Then she stayed with the Eds for the remainder of the second act before heading towards Traverse Town. Marie Kanker: The blue-haired, middle sister of the Kankers. She has a minor role in Deadlocked, as she got to compete in the Vindicator Tournament to fight the Eds, but she ended up dying by having her head blown up. For Kingdom Hearts, she was part of Mark's plan in taking out Father from getting Kingdom Hearts, acting as the seventh Pure Hearted. She was kidnapped by Blitzer and then later found in an capsule within Hollow Bastion that was eventually going to be the key to unlocking the Door to Darkness. The plan failed and she caused the Destroyer of Light to walk through the Door of Darkness. As of now, she is currently Mark's girlfriend. Lee Kanker: The oldest, fiesty red-haired sister of the Kankers. She has a minor role in Deadlocked, as she got to compete in the Vindicator Tournament to fight the Eds, but she ended up dying by being blown up by a wandering mine. For Kingdom Hearts, she and May were wondering the streets of Townsville, getting caught in the middle of battle before getting ordered by the Eds to head for their ship. May Kanker: The youngest, blonde-haired sister of the Kankers. She has a minor role in Deadlocked, as she got to compete in the Vindicator Tournament to fight the Eds, but she ended up dying by being crushed by Ed's inhuman strength. For Kingdom Hearts, she and Lee were wondering the streets of Townsville, getting caught in the middle of battle before getting ordered by the Eds to head for their ship. Characters in Deadlocked : Main article: Characters in Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked Characters in Kingdom Hearts : Main article: Characters in Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story Soul Eater characters Death: the head of Death Weapon Meister Academy. He goes by "Lord Death" to those at the school and "Shinigami-sama" by some, and he a force to be reckoned with. The Grim Reaper is still the friendly reaper with the same goofy mask to prevent frightening his students, and he has yet to leave Death City after the events of the Kishin Asura reviving. Original Characters Mark "Mask Hero" Herrison: Mark is a teenager that is based upon one of Cory's idea for a character in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. Upon creation, his first appearance is in Deadlocked as the mysterious teen gladiator known as Mask Hero. With only a katana in his hands and ten mask, Mark helped the Eds get through Dreadzone with his skills of the blade and knowledge of his former master. After Dreadzone, he and his parents settle in the cul-de-sac, where the teen made friends with everyone except Jonny and Plank prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts. For Kingdom Hearts, Mark spent his time under the wings of Father, plotting to foil the man's plans of getting Kingdom Hearts by using a scapegoat, all while under the guise as Mask. The plan failed and he caused the Destroyer of Light to walk through the Door of Darkness and make himself a traitor to the other cul-de-sac children. As of now, he is currently Marie's boyfriend. York "the Impaler": A commentator for Dreadzone X, he is a former champion in heavylifting and prize fighting before turning his career to host a gladitoral game show. His appearance is bulky and fierce, but under that muscle and suit lies a pure heart of gold, with some slight corruption of greed. He is an overall nice person and does fear for the safety of some contestents, even trying to intervene in challenges to get them out. He does have fear in him, but he can overcome that fear when needed. After Deadlocked, he became the father of Mark, and he makes a return as a co-commentator for DEATHRACE in Combat Racing. Marsha Violet: A commentator for Dreadzone X, she is more of a greedy little demon that craves for the destruction of other gladiators and wants to feast on their muscles and flesh. She originates from the god planet Olympus, where her father is Sedah the god of Hell, and she is called a princess due to her status and Sedah. Though her appearance looks very much like a little girl, she is much older than she appears, and has much of a sexual drive to that of any animal in heat. Her fancy of Edd got started back in Act I, Ch. 02, and she never got rid of that fancy after the end of Deadlocked. After Deadlocked, she became the mother of Mark, but her presence in Kingdom Hearts and beyond is unknown. Gandolfini Birman / Giovanni Beckman: In Deadlocked, the man takes on the name Gandolfini and he serves as the main villain throughout the whole story. During his story, he was a mechanic-turned-business man in hopes of getting rich, he turns to make his living by using Dreadzone and earn his money that way. With the stream of revenue he earns from viewers, he earned the money to build his ultimate scheme: the Mechanical Reaper Ten Thousand X. With a feeble attempt of getting rid of the Eds, he ends up winding up dead by his careless actions and blowing up the station. He lives on as Giovanni post-''Deadlocked'', a master mechanic that is skilled in many degrees of machinery. In Kingdom Hearts, he owns a General Store in Traverse Town. Noweg / Newt Fillmore: The right hand man to Gandolfini in Deadlocked and employee to Giovanni post-''Deadlocked'', he is a skilled worker that is trying to earn the respect from his master. In Deadlocked, he is a robot built from scratch and is on the verge of breaking down literally, only maintaining his appearance with duct tape and whatever he can get his hands on. He hosts the news show during the mornings and afternoons, and his normal nervous attitude is changed to a snarky attitude when talking about the events happening in Dreadzone. Post-''Deadlocked'' has Noweg as Newt, who maintains his nervous attitude but is more tense from before. In Kingdom Hearts, he works for Giovanni as an employee in the General Store. "Deadeye" James Guns: A bounty hunter from the Solana galaxy in Deadlocked. He works as a force of good and he was sent into Dreadzone in hopes of learning what Gandolfini's main objective is. Along the way, he meets up with Mask Hero, and the two quickly formulate a plan that will help them get closer to Gandolfini. In order to do so, he made himself appear dead to everyone around him and got himself to work behind the scenes in hopes of getting more information. He did help the Eds in their last campaign and got Marsha and York from meeting certain doom in the final battle. There is no word that he is making an appearance again post-''Deadlocked''. The Man in Shadows: a mysterious man dressed in black and surrounded in shadows. He first appeared in Jump City during the takeover by Mad Mumbo, but it was unclear if that was an illusion or the real deal. He later appeared in Double D's Awakening before arriving at Hollow Bastion, where he warned the Ed about his power and tries to kill him and the others, but failed. His intentions are unknown along with his identity, but what is known is that he has power exceeding the villains the Eds have fought before and also the creator of the Destroyer of Light. Guest Characters Lilienne Ombrus: ... The Medieval Lombax: The man behind the main three stories of the trilogy. He made his first appearance as a competitor in Dreadzone X, facing off against one of the Mechanical Reapers, before getting a contract to become the next Avenger Exteriminator and facing off against Transmorphers in his first match as Exterminator. There is no word if he is going to appear elsewhere. Cory of PRIVATE Corp: The writer and storyteller of the Project. Weapons ''Meister Within'' *... Claymore *... Yo-yo's *... Katana Abilities ''Meister Within'' 'Resonances' *... *... *... 'Single Moves' *... Art The artwork for the Project is all on Cory's DeviantART account, in the EEnE Project file in his gallery. There, there should be artwork of characters, weapons and other stuff relating to the trilogy. There is not much, and Cory does appreciate some fan-art. Just leave him a comment about the work. Episodes Though there is only literature, Cory hopes to make either an animated comic or some episodes involving Deadlocked. If there is anyone that wants to work on this, he likes for you to contact him. Music ''Meister Within'' #Opening Song - Resonance by T.M. Revolution #The Eds' Theme - #Eddy's theme - Makes No Difference (cover) by Vinn Lombardo #Double D's theme - Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park #Ed's theme - If You're Gonna Be Dumb by Roger Alan Wade #Mark's theme - Thunder Buster #Marie's theme - So What? by P!nk #Death's theme - 42-42-564 #Aku's theme - #The Man in Shadow's theme - STRENGTH. by Abingdon Boys School #... #Eddy's Resonance theme - Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream #Double D's Resonance theme - Psychedelic Soul Jam #Mark's Resonance theme - Raikiri (Thunder Break) #... Trivia *Originally for the second story, it was called Ghostbusters: Peach Creek Division, but flamers complained too much about the story and Cory viewed it as a risky decision, so the story was pulled. There is no chance that the story is going to be revived, but some plot points are being carried over into Kingdom Hearts. *The Eds do have last names for this fan-fiction, but they were scrapped upon the failure of Ghostbusters. They will make a return in Meister Within. Eddy's last name is "Griffin," based upon Peter Griffin of Family Guy; Edd's is "Sullivan," after the famous Ed Sullivan; and Ed's "Thompson," for reasons unknown. *Originally for Meister Within, the crossover was going to be simply an Ed, Edd n Eddy/Samurai Jack called Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Samurais Within. The idea was scrapped due to the insane thought and lengthy story, which is later replaced with the Soul Eater idea. *For the setting of Meister Within, the story takes place after the fall of the Kishin Asura... but not in the terms of the anime. It is uncertain on how the Kishin was defeated or who defeated him, but there are small hints of the event and certain events from the manga have followed into the story as well. *As mentioned, there is no sort of time-travelling between the time periods in Meister Within, in terms of the Eds meeting Jack. There is the change of focus between the present (the Eds) and the future (Jack) to create an interlocking story. *According to Cory, Combat Racing is NOT a self-inset fic. In his own words "to be called a self-insert is to literally put yourself into the story, without adding powers, altering your regular appearance, doing anything to your family or owning any fancy toys you don't have. Doing any of this will result in turning yourself into a character, meaning you are no longer who you said you are." *So far for the music, Weird Al has made an appearance within the stories through his songs novelized, and Green Day and Smash Mouth have appeared at least once in the soundtracks. External Links Link to Cory's profile Link to the Medieval Lombax's page DeviantART page TV Tropes page Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Series